Frozen Guardians
by crazejen
Summary: When Merida and Jack run from Pitch's nightmares, Merida freezes in the bitter cold and Jack must find a way to bring her soul back to her body and bring back the woman he loves. And Merida will have to choose to either become a Guardian or the possibility of dying to live as a mortal again. Jarida.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I wrote this for Jarida Week back in July... June? One of those. And I wanted to put it up here! It's not really that great. I wrote this part with a lot of time behind it. But the other chapters I wrote in 4 hours and they were all really rushed. So, yeah. I'm editing them now, but if you see errors or you feel the story moved to fast, I'm just telling you it wasn't meant to be dragged out. There is a comic that goes with this and it can be found here: crazejen. tumblr post/53439315214/j-a-r-i-d-a-w-e-e-k-day-five-fros tbite-lonely

* * *

Jack pushed through the biting wind; he didn't feel its sting as he walked. He knew the same could not be said about his companion, whose warm cheeks were flushed from the wind whipping against them repeatedly. They had to keep going, the nightmares weren't far behind. He looked back at her, and saw her sitting on the ground. His heart skipped a beat and he ran back to her, sliding to the ground in front of her. "Merida, we can't stop here!" He cried over the wind. Merida's blue eyes gazed into his as tears leaked down her cheeks and were quickly crystallized. "I can't, it's no use. I can't move anymore," She shouted her voice straining. Jack felt panic rush him, if they didn't leave now, she would die. "Merida, it's not that far now, we can make it." He gripped her shoulder, attempting to help and only causing more cold to eat away at her.

"Its okay, Jack," Her words were soft, like the warmest blanket, he was surprised he heard them over the howls of the wind. He leaned closer, listening. The wind seemed quiet, becoming white noise as they focused on one another. The wintery plain seemed a far off place to them now. "I'm not alone. I remember everything," she smiled through the frozen tears, "I remember the day I first met you. The day you taught me to fly. And I will never forget the day you gave me a choice. You helped me, Jack. More than you can know." Her lips trembled and he watched her face growing paler.

"Merida, stop… You can't say things like that. You will be alright." But he knew, in his heart, things would not be alright. Merida knew it too and stroked his cheek, "just hold me, Jack. Hold me like you did that day." Jack hesitated, but then wrapped his cold arms around her and held her to him, feeling his heart clench and throat constrict as he restrained heavy sobs.

"Thank you," she murmured against his hoodie, "Jack… I…" He waited, but no other sound was heard. Gently he pulled back and stared down at the redhead, "Merida?" He whispered, "Merida?!" He shook her, "No! No!" He cried, as everything came crashing down on him at once, the whirling blizzard, and the shriek of the wind in his ears like nails on a chalkboard. "Merida…" He broke then, tears streaming down his face, he could feel the cold body in his arms. The Princess DunBroch, daughter of Queen Elinor and King Fergus, was dead.

He wasn't sure when or how, but he blindly managed to make it on foot to North's house. His mind was numb as the doors swung open and he stepped into the room, carrying the lifeless body. "Jack! Where ya-" Bunny stopped mid-sentence, his mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide, "Oh no…" He whispered. "Jack…"

North appeared, smiling, "Jack Frost! You made it." He stopped in front of the boy, he had been about to hug him. "Jack… is that?"

Jack nodded, "She…" He looked down at her, "she couldn't make it."

"Jack, where's your staff, mate?" Bunnymund asked walking closer. Jack blinked, "I left it out there."

Bunny nodded, "I'll get it." He said, disappearing into his warren. Jack walked toward the fire and lay her body down in front of it. North wrung his hands, unsure of what to say or do. "Jack, I'm… I'm so sorry."

Jack didn't respond, he only gazed at the princess and felt a pain that he had only felt once in his life. It was like the day he drowned. It felt the same, like the bitter cold eating him, knocking the breath from his lungs as he gasped in the icy water. It had burned him, chilled him and tormented him until death had swept him away and he became a guardian for the Moon. He clenched his hands into fists and rushed to the moonbeam on the floor. The blizzard was slowing. "Save her!" He screamed at the moon, "Bring her back!" His voice rang harshly against the warm room. North looked startled as the room quaked from Jack's rage. "Why don't you save her? You saved me! Now save her!" He pointed furiously as Merida's body.

But the Moon was ever quiet, and said nothing in response. Tears burned Jack's eyes and he turned away, "I became a Guardian to protect people. So why couldn't I protect her?" he whispered.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 1: Frozen Hope

Jack felt the heat against his face, it was warm and welcoming. Yet he wanted to freeze it with all the power he had inside as he stared at the cold face of Merida. He pushed his face into his knees, wishing he was anywhere but there.

North approached him, "Jack," he said quietly, "we need to preserve her while we can."

Jack felt those words like a bite, they hurt him deeply and he twisted his mouth in a grimace, "you go ahead, North. I can't…" Tears spilled over his eyes, and he was grateful North couldn't see them. He heard the big man come closer, felt his heavy hand pat him on the shoulder, before he picked up Merida's body and his presence walked away.

A thought pierced him, _preserve._ If they could preserve her body, and… He hesitated, it was insane. Maybe he could convince the Man in the Moon to save her still. He jumped to his feet and raced after North, just as a hole opened in the ground under him. "AH!" He cried out as Bunny shouted.

"Oi! What're you doin', mate?!"

"You're the one who opened the hole!" Jack said, struggling out of it. "I have to get to North." He kept running, leaving Bunny to watch him go, holding the shepherds crook.

Jack finally caught up to North, "Santa! What if we can save her?"

North looked at him, he had laid Merida's body on a slab of ice. "What?" He asked confused.

"What… what can we do to preserve her in case we can save her?" Jack huffed with effort, he wasn't used to running of his own capacity. He was used to the wind doing most of his running.

North thought about that for a moment, "I have an idea. I have this.. stuff, I found-"

"Stole." Bunny's voice cut in, making North frown.

"Borrowed!"

"Oh sure, you intend to give _that _back." There was obviously more to that story, but Jack didn't have time to hear it. Maybe later.

"It was a gift to me from them," He turned back to Jack, "it's fairy dust."

"What?" Jack looked confused, "But…What?"

"I got it from the Southern Cave Fairies. They are only generous to few people, and I am one of them." He grinned, "I've been saving it for just such an occasion."

"You expected someone to die?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"No, but… you never know when you might need it," He went to one of the shelves and pulled down a worn out leather bag. It looked plain and ordinary to Jack. Then North pried the bag open gingerly, and the bag emitted a bright glow.

"Whoa," Jack whispered, his eyes widening as North smiled and took out a pinch.

"This should keep her body well until you can find a way to bring her spirit back." North sprinkled the pinch - which was a lot more than it looked in North's fingers - over Merida's body. "Do not fear, Jack. We will protect her until you discover a way to help her."

Jack nodded, looking at Merida's face, he took a step closer and touched her face. "Don't worry," he whispered, "I'm coming for you." He turned and almost ran into Bunny who was holding his staff.

"You're gonna need this," He held it out. Jack smiled and took it, "thank you, Bunny."

"How're you going to manage this?" The Easter Bunny couldn't help asking, it was just hard to imagine.

"I'm going to need help," Jack shrugged, "I need to talk to the Man in the Moon." He left the room, his face determined as he stepped up to the window and stared out. "Listen, I know you haven't talked to me since the first moment I woke. But I need your help. I can't save Merida alone, and I need to know, if you know anyway to help."

At first there was silence, and Jack waited, his patience wearing away with each second that slipped by, until finally a voice he recognized said; "Jack, I would have saved her. But something is impairing me. A magic so dark I can't see through it. I reached out to help her before, but the magic pushed me away. Jack… I only know one person who manages magic like that."

There was actual fear in the Moon's voice, and Jack looked startled, "Pitch?" He asked.

"No. Pitch does not possess this type of power. It is someone far more deadly."

"Who?" Jack couldn't help the step forward he took, "who is it?"

Silence.

"Tell me."

"I fear to, Jack. I don't know how well you would be able to handle her. She is called the Black Queen." The voice quivered, "she wields some of the most deadly and powerful black magic ever seen. Why she would have an interest in your princess is another matter."

Jack shook his head, "I've never heard of her."

"That's because she lives in the ice caves of Antarctica. She's not exactly people friendly."

"What do I have to do to break her connection with Merida?" Jack asked, side-stepping a sarcastic remark.

Manny sighed, "If you are going to do this, Jack. You will have to use the greatest of caution. She will do anything to keep you at bay."

"I understand. Now… what do I have to do?" Jack glared up at the moon, determination hardening his expression.

"Very well. You must go to Antarctica, on the farthest side of the frozen land, her black castle sits. There, you should find Merida's soul."

Jack nodded, "Thanks." He turned away from the moon.

"Jack!" Manny called, making Jack stop, "Please be careful. Merida would not want you to get hurt for her."

Jack looked at his hand, "I know." He walked passed Bunny who had been watching him the whole time.

"You really going to do this, then?" He asked.

"I don't have a choice. I'm a Guardian."

"I think it's more than that," Bunny leaned against the wall, giving him a look.

"What?"

"Look, Jack. I can tell what you are feeling; it's all over your face and in your eyes. That's why I'm going to help you."

"I don't need it. I don't want anyone else getting hurt," Jack said firmly.

Bunny smirked, "you actually think you can stop me?" He grinned when Jack frowned, "I was just going to help you get there faster." He tapped the ground, and a hole appeared. "This will be much quicker."

Jack smiled, "Alright then. Let's go."

Bunny jumped first, followed quickly by Jack. The hole closed just as North came out of the back room. His normally jolly face was etched by sadness and worry. "I hope they make it soon." He murmured, shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 2: The Black Castle

The wind was colder here than in the North Pole, and Bunny barely stuck his head out before his ears were frozen stiff. "Alright, I can't go out there." He shimmed back down the hole. "This is as far as I can go." He smiled, "good luck, mate. If you need a quick getaway, just let me know. I'll be waiting."

Jack smiled, "thanks, Bunny. I'll see you soon." He shot out of the hole and landed on the frozen wasteland. His eyes squinted as he scanned the rough terrain, in the distance he saw something, it could have been a glacier or it was the Black Castle. He summoned the wind to his aid and flew toward it quickly.

It didn't take long before he stood outside the looming gates, staring up at them, his heart quaked. It was a terrifying masterpiece, meant to inspire fear. He wondered if Pitch had ever seen it. Without much trouble, he leaped over the high gate but on the other side, the wind failed him and he fell to the ground landing hard.

"Ugh." He groaned, rolling over, "what the…" He stopped. There was no wind in the courtyard. Not a sound could be heard in the dead silence which fell like a heavy blanket around him, threatening to crush his very essence. He shivered and stood, "what an awful place." The doors to the castle were shut, but upon approaching they opened softly. He didn't like that.

Jack moved into the dark building cautiously. Everything was just as still on the inside as it was on the outside. He hesitated, "Merida, what an awful place to be trapped."

Suddenly there was a sound, it was a cry. He blinked and followed the sound; it led him down into the darkest parts of the castle, until he stood outside a room with a door etched with runes.

"Merida?" He whispered. The sobbing stopped. "Merida?" He said again.

"Jack?" The voice was distinctly Merida's, and his heart clenched. "Merida!" He pushed against the door, turning the knob frantically.

"It's no good. I tried everything."

Jack pressed his head against the door, he imagined he could feel her warmth on the other side, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. For getting you in trouble. For…" he stopped, swallowing hard, "for letting you die."

Merida sighed, "ya, you could have done better." He knew she was teasing, but it still hurt. "Frost, don't let it get to you. I don't remember much of it anyway." They stood quietly for a while, "what is this place?" Merida finally asked.

"The Black Queen's castle," Jack replied. "She captured your soul."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to get you out of here and get you back home safely."

"Jack… even if you do rescue me, what if I can't..."

The idea had crossed his mind, and the thought chilled him more than the bitterest of winds. "Don't think about that. It will work. I need to find the key to this door, do you have any ideas?"

Merida was quiet, "not really. I've no idea where the key is. But my guess would be with the Queen."

Jack thought about that, "not a good thing." He stepped back from the door, "Merida, stand away from the door. I'm going to try something."

"Be careful."

Careful was not the thought Jack was having, and it was the last thing on his mind. He gripped the shepherds crook and with a powerful wave, blasting the door with ice. Only, the ice repelled against it and slammed back into Jack, knocking him off his feet and leaving him breathless on the floor.

"Jack?!" Merida called, "Jack?"

"I'm…" he wheezed, "okay…"

"What happened?"

"I tried to be smart, and ended up very stupid." Jack grumbled, climbing to his feet. "Alright, key it is."

"Jack, wait! If it begins to get dangerous, please just leave me. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

Jack sighed, "Merida-"

"Don't argue! Just promise."

Jack bit his tongue, "I promise."

"Good. Thank you, Jack." She was already resigned to her fate, and that broke Jack's heart more than anything else. He gripped the staff and looked back at the door; he wasn't going to leave her here in this frozen place, a place that would make even a dark man like Pitch shiver.


	4. Chapter 3: Frozen Darkness

Jack inched through the dark castle; his heart was beating wildly as he walked up the stairs. This place was disturbing him, driving him closer to fear. He wondered why he was feeling like that, it wasn't odd for him to be afraid. It was just odd that it would be here, in this cold, dead place. He glanced around, looking at the carved furniture of ice.

Everything was made of ice. He shook his head, what a lonely way to live, he thought. As he made his way higher into the castle, he began to hear something; someone singing. It was a strange tune. It wove through the castle like a snake.

Jack forced himself to continue despite the song. He looked into a room, having followed the voice, and with her back to him facing a window, sat a woman. Her shoulders were straight, her dark hair pulled into a bun with loose strands falling around her pale shoulders. A black dress made of lace and ice fell to the floor in a silken heap.

This was her, he knew it. In his heart he screamed, his stomach flipped over. The Black Queen.

"Hello, Jack."

He hadn't realized she had stopped singing, and jumped when her velvety voice spoke. She didn't turn around. Jack straightened, "how do you know me?" he asked.

Her laugh was like the tinkle of ice. "I am a Queen, Jack. Do you think I don't watch the world?"

Jack shrugged, "I've never heard of you."

"You wouldn't have. That filthy Man in the Moon protects all his precious children from me." She stood; her dress swishing was the only sound to be heard in the dark place. "But now you are here, right in the heart of my land." She turned to face him. Her eyes were blacker than the deepest parts of the sea, and her face paler than even his. Her lips were black as well, which made her look quite undead, and yet terrifyingly beautiful.

"What do you want?" Jack asked, finding his voice.

"Isn't that what you came to ask me about?" She quirked a fine brow, "your precious little princess?"

"Why did you take her soul?"

"Why not?" She shrugged her broad shoulders, "why not take what you can get. She is a feisty little girl. I'm sure I could find some use for her."

"What? You can't just use her for your sick games," Jack snarled.

"Can't I?" She stepped forward, "what will you do, Frost? Will you stop me?" She was close now, and she was not the small woman he assumed she was. She was tall, like the towers on the castle. She was almost as tall as North, and extremely intimidating this close up. Jack tightened his resolve.

"I will do what I have to."

She laughed again, "You are a funny one."

Jack resisted the urge to retort, "I don't have time to play games. What's your price?"

"Price?" The Queen drifted away from him, "price for what?"

"Merida's soul."

The Queen smiled gleefully and laughed, "you poor boy. There is no price. She's not for sale." The woman shrugged, "and if you think you can take her, well, I'm afraid the odds are not in your favor."

"I will take her back, no matter what I have to do," Jack stepped forward, brandishing his staff.

"Oh Jack. What are you going to do? You are in my domain. You have no power here."

Jack clenched his teeth and flung a jet of ice at the Queen, who blocked it with ease. "What a weak try." She sneered, "Don't you have anymore power?"

Jack rushed her, throwing his ice at her in rapid-fire shots, all of which she blocked. She was even laughing at his efforts.

"This is just pathetic!" She cried with a grin, "Child's play!"

She was right, Jack wasn't even making a dent in her defenses. He felt heavy with hate and anger, what could he do against her? His hand came to rest on a table that sat against the wall. He struggled to think, what could he do? He had defeated Pitch, but not alone. He remembered something North had told him, "You are far more powerful than you realize. You haven't even touched the depth of your potential. Do not doubt your ability to win any battle. All you have to do is believe."

He struggled for breath, and as he was about to attack again, a sharp pain sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Did you really think you could beat me, boy?" She stood next to him now; her black shoes kicked him in the side. "You are just like all the others - Weak, pathetic, and useless."

Jack coughed, struggling to sit up. His sides and head ached, "maybe I am." He wheezed, "but at least I'm not alone." He pressed his back against the wall, steadying himself. "At least I'm not hiding away in a castle, living all alone, waiting for someone to come that I can torment. To me, that is pretty pathetic." He wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"Friendship makes you weak," The Black Queen said.

"You know, I'm not sure why people say that," Jack laughed, "what you don't seem to realize is that Friendship isn't a weakness. It's a power." As he spoke he was building up a blast of magic, waiting for the right time, "it keeps you strong even when you think you can't make it." He grinned, "That's what you and Pitch lack. Friendship."

The Black Queen threw her head back and laughed, "What a sad speech. Really, you think I'm so silly I would-" Her eyes widened, she lifted her hand to stop the attack, but it was too late. The magic slammed into her. A wave of frozen power, it kicked her into the wall and she hit the ground with a crunch. Jack winced, "It's what you lack." He murmured. Slowly, he crept toward her, his side still aching from the kick.

He saw around her neck the glinting silver key, and without thinking twice, he snatched it. Jack jumped up and almost cried out as the pain ripped his side. "Okay, being more careful in the future." He limped down the hall, feeling drained. The only thing that kept him moving was the thought of freeing Merida. He stumbled down the steps to the dungeon, and nearly fell on his face. "Merida! I got the key!" He shouted, slipping to a stop in front of her door.

"What?" She cried, "Jack! You're beautiful."

Jack blinked, startled by the compliment, "ah… thanks." He pushed the key into the lock and turned. The runes brightened and the lock clicked. The door swung open, and Jack stared. Merida was like a wisp. She was entirely transparent. Jack swallowed the lump in his throat, "Merida…"

"I know, not my best look." She shrugged, "we better get out of here."

Jack nodded, he held out his hand. Merida looked at it, and then at him, "I don't-"

"Just try."

Merida bit her lip, taking a step forward and reaching out her hand. But her hand passed through his, just like she thought it would, and sadness such as she had never felt rushed through her. She laughed mockingly, trying to blow it off, "So... this is what it feels like to be unable to touch anyone."

Jack closed his eyes, "you won't stay this way," he opened them again and gave her a hard look, "I won't let you stay this way." He amended. "Now let's go." He turned and ran for the stairs, ignoring the pain that shrieked through him as Merida's wisp-like form followed after him. He had a small ray of hope, they would make it.

A scream pierced the air, and Jack shuddered, the Queen was awake and she was furious.


	5. Chapter 4: Frozen Escape

A/N: This was simply a little story I wrote on tumblr and wanted to post on Fanfic. It's REALLY fast paced. I wrote it (as I mentioned in the first chapter) within four hours. So, I know it's not the best. Thanks for those who have reviewed! You all are lovely!

* * *

Jack looked back at Merida, "get out of here."

"What about you?" She gasped, looking toward the upper part of the castle.

"Don't worry about me. Just get out!" He pointed to the door, "no matter what, don't look back."

Merida shook her head, "I'm not leaving without you."

"Merida," he stepped closer, he wanted to take her hand but resisted the urge. "If you don't go, she will lock you away again. I can't let that happen. Everything will be lost if you don't go. Please. You have a family who is waiting for your safe return. You have to go."

Merida shook her head harder, "no!"

"Merida! Stop being stubborn," He laughed lightly, "I love that you're so stubborn. You make me insane… but now is not the time to fight me." His expression was a pained one, and Merida wanted to shout that she wouldn't leave him. She knew he was right though, she couldn't do anything as she was. She looked down, then back up at him, "you better come back to me."

Jack smiled, "I will." He tapped the floor with his staff, waiting. Nothing happened. Jack frowned. "Bunny will come, just… go outside." He pointed, "He'll come for you."

Merida nodded and dashed to the door and disappeared. Jack turned back to face his foe, who was now making her way down the stairs, her hair whipping wildly around her face.

"How dare you. You arrogant little brat," She stood on the second to last stair, "you may have let that girl escape. But you will not escape me!" A blast of black ice flew at him and he ducked out of the way.

"Even if I don't, I did what I came to do," He replied, keeping the staff trained on her. "You can't do anything to me that I haven't already suffered."

The Queen cackled, "oh, you think so, do you?" She lashed out; ice shot from her fingers and ricocheted off the wall when Jack blocked it. "You don't know the sort of pain I am capable of inflicting. You thought loneliness was a pain?" She grinned, "I will make you wish for loneliness when I am done with you."

Jack was about to reply when a hole appeared below his feet. It was surreal, he felt as if he were hovering for just a few seconds, as his eyes met the shocked ones of the Black Queen. Her shock turned to rage, and in slow-motion, it seemed, she lifted her hand and released a scream as black ice shot at him. Only, he fell and he cried out as he tumbled through the tunnel and the light from above vanished.

No one had spoken since Bunnymund had saved them. They just wanted to escape the area as fast as possible. Not that the Queen could dig that fast or even had any idea what might have happened (perhaps a small notion.)

It wasn't until they reached North's house that Jack spoke, stopping Bunny from going up, "thank you, Bunnymund. I'm... I'm really grateful you got us out of there." He smiled, "you saved us."

Bunny smiled in return, "it was my pleasure, mate. That's what we Guardians do. We help each other."

Jack nodded, Bunny hadn't mentioned Merida's wispy form, probably a little uncomfortable with the whole thing. One at a time they left the hole and appeared in the warm den in North's home.

"You made it!" North shouted rushing over to them, he swooped Bunny and Jack into a tight hug, nearly crushing them in the process.

"Gah! North!" Bunny cried out, trying to break free. North set them down, and Jack nearly toppled over. "Good to see you too," Jack replied.

"So, you rescued the princess. Good!" North grinned at Merida who smiled back, a little shy. "Let's get you all fixed up!" No one agreed more than Merida, and they all went to the room where her body lay in a cloud of sparkling glitter.

"This is what I look like?" She peered at herself, "Hm… The mirror sure does distort ones view."

Jack smothered a grin, leave it to her to say something like that at a time like this, "Merida, this is serious, you know."

"I kno'!" She glared at him, "now, how do I attempt this? Just sort've walk into my body? Or lie down in it?"

Jack shrugged, North scratched his chin, and Bunny seemed to find something on the ceiling rather interesting. Merida deadpanned, "lot of help you are." She muttered climbing onto the table. "Alright, here we go." She dropped down into her body.

The three watched anxiously, waiting. Nothing happened. Her wispy soul sat up and she stared at them. She didn't have to say anything, because all of them knew what she was thinking. Her soul wouldn't re-attach to her body. Jack felt lightheaded and gripped the staff for support.

"Now what?" Bunny asked, a little lost by all that was happening.

Jack shook his head, "I... I didn't get that far."

North pressed a hand to his forehead, and sighed, "I feared it would be like this."

"Is there… anything we can do?" Jack asked, looking at North for help.

"Perhaps Manny will know."

All four of them went to the window and waited, they knew he had been watching them. He must have an answer.

"I do have a solution." He finally said. "But it won't be easy…"

"We'll do-"

"For Merida," Manny finished, interrupting Jack.

"What do you mean?" Merida asked, she should have thought this was a bit odd, talking to the moon. But she just couldn't make herself feel that it was - she was a floating soul. That was much weirder.

"If I reconnect your soul to your body, there is the possibility it won't work. But if I do it and make you a Guardian at the same time, well, you will live. Of that, I am certain."

"Okay…"

"But that's only part of the trial. If you become a Guardian, it means not only will you never be Queen, you won't be able to see your family for a long, long time."

"Why?" Merida asked, hating herself for feeling weak. "Why won't I? Just because I am a Guardian?"

"Guardian's have many responsibilities. You will be entrusted with protecting the people of the world. You won't have much time to see them. It will also take some training for you to get used to the powers you will receive. Months, maybe even years. Everyone reacts differently to their transformation."

Merida looked down, "but I would live…"

"Yes."

"And be able to see them… someday?"

"Yes."

Merida closed her eyes, "I'll do it."

Jack looked at her, "are you sure?" He reached out to touch her shoulder, but quickly withdrew his hand. "If you do this, you can't turn back."

"I know the risk, Jack." She snapped, "I'm making my choice."

Jack nodded, "you won't be alone."

She smiled at him, "I know." There was something in her eyes. It was unmistakable to those who have seen it before, for Jack though, it was hard to interpret. North smiled, he recognized it right away. He knew love when he saw it.

"Very well," Manny said. His voice echoed through the huge building and without warning, Merida's soul vanished. Jack's eyes widened and he raced back into the room where her body was, North and Bunny right behind him.

They all watched as Merida's body glowed briefly, and then settled back against the table, a light sigh escaping her rosy lips. Jack approached her with a shaky hand outstretched, "Merida?" He whispered, placing his hand on hers. It was warm.

"Jack?" She groaned, opening her eyes, "I feel…" she shuddered, "a little sick."

Jack's face broke into a smile, "it'll pass." He gripped her hand, "Merida, I'm-"

"It's alright, Frost." She sat up, "I know."

_Fin_


End file.
